RimaXKukai Rimai Opposites Attract
by Kira161
Summary: I noticed that no one made a Rimai fanfic yet... So I decided, "Hey, Rima and Kukai are both awesome... so why not?"


**Chapter One: **Dash!

"OI! Mashiro-tan!" The streets were almost empty, and the tiny blonde kept walking, her footsteps echoing quietly through the neighborhood. "MASHIROOOOO!" The voice called again.

Rima stopped. Usually the fanboys weren't this persistent. Glancing back, she saw a boy she recognized, one of Amu's friends, the old Jack Kukai Souma.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned towards the boy running towards her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kukai asked her, narrowing his eyes as he approached.

Rima blinked, "Home." She said simply, putting a small hand on her hip, and gazing up at him with contempt.

"You're supposed to patrol for X-Eggs with me." Kukai said, imitating the girl by putting a hand on his hip, trying not to smirk. He screwed up his face to look like hers, disgusted and annoyed.

Rima shook her head, "There are no X-Eggs, stupid. Besides, I'm tired." She her other hand on her bare hip.

Kukai looked down on the small girl, letting out a snort of amusement, "Well, we have to patrol. It's our duty. Besides, I promised Hinamori I wouldn't let you run off."

Rima dropped her hands to her sides, and clutching them into tiny fists, and said quietly, "I'm obviously not going to run off. I'm exhausted. Silly boy. If you want to patrol so bad, you would carry me."

The green eyed boy raised his eyebrows, "I'm not carrying you. You can walk." Rima let out a gasp, shocked that he had refused. "H-How dare you!"

Kukai's eyes lit up as an idea hit him. "Do you need training, Mashiro?" Rima didn't know what he was talking about. "Traini-?" She was cut off as the boy grabbed her hand.

"DASH!" Souma told Rima, dragging her like a rag-doll, laughing as he ran as fast as he could. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN RUN!" He called to her.

Rima shrieked, "This isn't running, this is being dragged. PUT ME DOWN YOU- YOU PIG!" Kukai ignored her, and kept sprinting.

"PUT ME DOWWWWWWWWWWN!" Rima screeched, shutting her eyes shut as tight as she could, her body flailing in the wind.

_CRASH! _"OH CRAP!" The last voice as her head spun around, pulsing uncomfortably. And then nothing. Darkness.

* * *

Rima felt feeling rush back to her head, then her chest, and slowly it crept into her fingertips and toes. She was lying on a bench…

Her vision was blurry, and she hardly recognized the figure standing over her. "N-Nagihiko?" She asked, smiling a little.

And then she could see clearly. It was that troublesome Jack, Kukai. He looked down at her, a worried expression masked his face. "No. Kukai."

Her smiled turned into a frown, and her face flushed pink. And that stupid boy smirked at HER now. Turning his back to her, he put his hands on his hips confidently. "You like Fujisaki-kun, eh?" Kukai glanced as the blushing girl over his shoulder.

"NO. He's a meddling punk, just like you." Rima insisted, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Kukai's grin got larger, but he said nothing.

Instead, he sat down next to the small girl on the bench, still glancing knowingly at her. She looked away. "He's such a freak." She said quietly, half to herself.

There was an awkward silence. "I-I'm sorry I accidentally made you crash into a tree." The boy apologized sheepishly.

Rima said nothing, but stared ahead of her, her mouth tight with embarrassment and anger. She crossed her legs, and kept her arms folded.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kukai asked, smiling a little, "Please? I'll make it up to you, I swear." Rima glanced at him. He looked sincere. She let out a sigh, and was about to tell him she forgave him when he said ABSOLUTELY the worst thing he could say.

"And I won't tell Nagihiko you like him." The copper-haired boy said, a grin overcoming his face again.

Rima almost spat at him, balling her hands into fists and standing up. Her face was bright red, both angry and humiliated. He had just crossed the line. "GAH." She shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"NO." Rima raised her fists, "I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU." She punched him in the arm. "YOU- YOU JERK." She hit him in the other arm, and then screamed, "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT WITH YOUR STUPID TRAINING. PUNK." The tiny blonde stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

Kukai looked up at her in disbelief as she started beating on him. She wasn't actually physically hurting him, as she was as weak as a twig, but her anger… it made the boy feel guilty.

Rima was almost in tears. Just the fact he had teased her about her- well, her attraction, small attraction as it may be, made her furious. She turned around, about to storm off when she felt a hand grab her arm.

Kukai had gotten up, looking somber with his eyes closed, obviously pondering something. "Mashiro." He opened his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Rima blinked as he continued, "Now." He smiled a little, "We better go get you some ice cream to cool off that temper of yours."

She opened her fists, releasing the tension throughout her body. The brown eyed girl looked up at the boy questionably, still uncertain about whether she should still be angry at him.

"A-Alright…" Murmored Rima quietly, still glaring at him.

* * *

**Oooooooooo. Rimahiko fans and Kutau fans, DON'T KILL ME D8. I just felt like I should come up with a crack pairing that no one else had written about. Opposites attract, eh? 8D Rima and Kukai ARE opposites. So… I had fun with this.**

**-Kira**


End file.
